My Part Starship Troopers
by Zenergy
Summary: With high school winding down,Dan Reno decides to join his friends in joining the Federation Military without telling anyone besides his fellow friends. He is about to risk his life for a reason he doesn't even know. What ever it is, will it be worth it?


I'm Dan Reno. I'll be graduating soon and still haven't figured out what I'm doing afterwards. Sure there's college. But getting the money for it is a huge hassle. I can't get a good job because a lot of them requires citizenship. I'm nothing more than a civilian. Along with my pals, Alec, Eric, and Kenny. I've known Alec and Kenny since Kindergarten. Apparently I was an evil child. They remember alot of stuff that happened when we were kids, but I don't remember all of it. Eric I've known since the 6th grade. He's actually done school. Or should I say dropped out. He works 3rd shifts at a pharmacy. He's practically a bum, barely getting by. But he's looking for higher horizons.

We're all just sitting there in front of the TV. The Red Sox game was over. Eric had a brochure about the Federation Military. He's been reading it the entire game. Which is weird because he's obsessed with the Red Sox.

"Hey guys. Check this out. If you join the Federation..."

"We know." I interrupted him. "You told us about it the entire game. That, and that dude came to our school talking about it."

"You going to join Eric?" Kenny asked.

"I've thought about it. It's got great benefits. It'll pay for my college when I get back. And I'll be certified as a citizen." Eric went on.

"We know the benefits. But we know the catch." I added

"What catch?" he asked

"You get the benefits IF your still alive." Alec added.

I could use those benefits more than anyone. I have no job. I still don't have money for college. And I could use the citizenship. (Being a citizen is important. Watch the full movie)

"You guys actually want to join?" I asked everyone.

"Yea I'm doing it." Eric said without hesitation.

"Hell yea. All I gotta do is kill bugs for 2 years and I get my Military benefits." Kenny said.

"I don't know. Seems suicidal if anything." Alec seemed a bit hesitant.

Sound like a good idea. I'll sleep on it.

I was sitting at lunch the next day. I didn't say anything. My chicken was getting cold. All I could think about was whether or not I was going to the Federation. My best friends are going...

"Hey Dan." said someone at the lunch table.

"Huh"

"Did ya hear. People are saying Derek killed himself?"

"Huh?"

"Yea. He found out his girlfriend was cheating on him. Everyone's saying he killed himself."said someone else.

"Oh"

"Yea and he found out the worst way. Someone sent him a video of some girl giving someone else head. It turned out to be his girlfriend. We haven't seen him since." said another.

"Cool"

"Yo Dan. You alright? Your spacing out on us. Where's your head at man?"

"Sorry guys. I got alot on my mind." I left the table.

"Can I have your lunch?"

"Its all yours."

After school, Alec, Kenny, and I met at the pharmacy. Eric showed up.

"Hey guys! Where have you been?" he said out of breathe.

"School, stupid" Alec said.

"Oh yea. Anyway. We should go to the recruitment center. If we sign up now, we can be shipped out as soon as summer starts.

"Alright. Sounds good. I told everyone about it. Most of them said it was suicide." -Kenny

"Haha I bet. My mom freaked out. But my dad was cool with it." -Alec

"So Dan, did you tell anyone?" Eric asked

"I thought about. I'll do it. But, I'm not gonna tell anyone. My parents will just try to stop me." I replied.

" What about your girlfriend?" Alec asked.

"I sent her a v-mail.(Video Mail) If I told her she would've yelled at me and cried and I couldn't see her do that.

"Dude I can't believe you didn't tell ANYONE! A lot of people are going to wonder where you went, seeing as how you know the whole damn city." Kenny shouted.

We went to the recruitment center. After filling out a bunch of papers and waiting in line, we got our results.

"Here are your assignments. Go to the desk over there to complete your registration." Said the lady behind the counter.

We waited in another line to finish registering.

"Derek?!" Kenny shouted.

The guy infront of us turned around. It was Derek. Derek's one of our friends. He tends to be secretive. But we're friends none the less.

"Oh.Hey guys. What are your doing here?" he asked with a suprised look.

"Dude. Everyones saying you killed yourself."I said with a little laughter.

"Yea. I told everyone I was joining the Federation. They all said it's suicide." he replied.

"So is it true that your girlfriend..." Eric started until I elbowed him to shut him up.

Derek had a sharp painfull look on his face.

"So uhhh...what did you get into?" Alec said to kill the silince.

"Mobile Infantry." Derek said with a sigh.

"Hey. So did we. Maybe we'll get assigned to the same camp." -Kenny.

"Wonderful."- Derek with sarcasm.

We got to the front of the desk.

"Well well. Looks like fresh meat for the grinder." -Guy behind desk.

We just stared at him blankly. I noticed he had a metal arm no legs. I'm going to call him Larry.

"Haha. I'm just kidding with you kids. I say that to all the Recruits. So your all in the Mobile Infantry I see. That's good. It was one hell of an experience for me."-Larry

He stamped our papers. It's official. No turning back now.


End file.
